GATE: Thus The UNE Came and Learned V2
by Farelian
Summary: 1 Year after the Zarqon Massacre, the UNE faces another crisis once more on the planet of Zarqon Prime. A gate of unknown origins have mysteriously appeared in the middle of the Commercial District, how will they deal with the crisis? We shall see.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of A War

**Zarqon System, Zarqon Prime. The Year 2240**

Zarqon Prime, one of the first UNE colonies outside of Earth. Zarqon Prime is a Continental world lush with life, plants, animals, and of course resources. But perhaps too much life can be dangerous, 1 year ago one of the colonies archeologists found a large abandoned ancient drill embedded into the ground. They request the High-Command to let them reactivate the drill and let it continue it's doing. High-Command knew that it was risky, but it could open opportunities for a new strategic resource. The permission was given, the archeologists gathered the needed energy and reactivate the drill.

1 month has passed, the drill stopped drilling. The path it created led into a some-kind cave system deep under Zarqon Prime, the Scientists and Archeologists explored the cave system searching for anything interesting, but what they found was… Horrific. Monstrosities who have been sleeping for countless of years have been wakened up, these monstrosities wiped and killed the group of archeologists and scientists within their cave system. But that was not all they did.

Seeing a way out, they flooded outside the cave and attack cities and civilian centers. Because it's a brand-new colony, the planetary garrison is weak, very weak. In a futile effort to stop the waves of monstrosities and creatures, the planetary garrison is destroyed and the creatures roamed the dead cities and towns of Zaqara Prime. Civilian Off-World Evacuation was conducted before the planet was overrun, but some were not lucky enough to reach the transports and were left behind. And so, the civilians abandoned have to hide in the darkness and scavenged for food for the next 2 months.

The creature is very adaptive and breeds very fast, in 1 month their numbers could double their original size. With this High-Command quickly assemble a task force and a landing party for the liberation of Zarqon Prime as quick as possible,

Only then, a task force of 5 Battleship and 7 Cruisers sent by High-Command of the UNE arrived. An Emergency Broadcast was announced over the still working speakers on the planet. "To all remaining civilians, evacuate underground. We are about to commence Orbital Bombing of the planet." They were given 3 hours to evacuate to nearby still working underground shelters before the bombing begins. Missiles that carry an explosive payload of 20 Megatons of TNT was dropped all over the planet and continents in hopes of destroying the creature's defenses and killing some of them before the landing party dropped onto the planet.

After 2 hours of repeated bombing, the landing army was dropped. Drop Pods from 40 Transport ships containing UNE soldiers is dropped onto the surface with Orbital Bombing clearing the Landing Zones, once on the ground, they are to clear the area to set up a secure base of operations and to let Heavy and Armor support to land. Once armor and heavy supports landed, they began to eradicate the creatures. It is proven that the creatures are very weak against temperatures ranging between 250 Degrees and 700 Degrees Fahrenheit, for those who read this record that hasn't learned about the Imperial System it's 121 Degrees Celsius and 371 Degrees Celsius. And so, specialized units "Fire Deaths" and Modified armor vehicles are deployed on the frontlines with artillery and Infantry support behind them.

3 Weeks of continuous battles, the creatures have retreated back to their main cave system where the drill was drilling before. Now, the drill was the only history. It has been transformed into some sort of hive and breeding location because a team of UNE soldiers and Fire Deaths reports signs of a central nervous system and still intact eggs inside the drill. Moving on from this an expedition to eradicate and wipe out the monstrosities from Zarqon Prime has commenced. 10 Separate teams navigate and explore the cave system and kill every single creature inside, and with the last of the creatures killed, the Zarqon Massacre was over.

The creature's eggs and carapace have been brought back to Earth for further examination and research. in the meantime, Zarqon Prime is a Planetary Graveyard, countless bodies of creatures and humans littered the continents and oceans. It is estimated that 980 Million Humans is killed in this massacre, by the time of the attack, the colony has grown its planet population to 1 Billion people. The last 5 months have been a massive clean-up operation done by UNE soldiers and Civilian Volunteers, and 4 months after that is used for rebuilding the cities and towns and repopulating the planet. Out of 1 Billion Humans, only 12.000 is left alive. And those 12.000 people suffer trauma and mental conditions and have to be sent back for recovery.

A memorial was built in the center of the largest city, Zarkin, to remember all the people lost in the massacre. And now the year is 2240, the city and the planet have recovered from the incident. To prevent this from ever happening again, the Planetary Garrison is upgraded to 15 Million personnel and a defense fleet is ready to intercept on Zarqon Secundus. The Planetary Garrison will be evenly distributed to defend civilian centers and patrol resource gathering areas including the mining fields and generator sectors.

**Zarkin, 14:20 PM, Local Time.**

The city of Zarkin, after 4 months of rebuilding it's one of the 3 cities that have been rebuilt after the Zarqon Massacre. It stands as the largest city on the planet expanding over 2000 km2 and holds the population of 30 Million people, its size compares to the largest city created by Humans, Geneva on Earth which expands over 2450 km2. And 2 Million Planetary Guards are stationed inside the City and its surroundings.

2nd Lieutenant James Comwel, a soldier of the Planetary Guards. Strolls around Zarkin in his full armor and gear. He holds his Y-22 Yaken Rifle close and his sidearm on his Thigh pack, he wears a Full-Armor Body Suit with an inbuilt Exo-Skeleton that increases strength, endurance, and speed. It is created from exhausted-Uranium layered with Titanium plates on the outside, and his helmet mounts a Mark 7 Gas Mask as well an Assisted-Targeting system, a Radar, Identification system and Comms Array.

He takes a walk around the Commercial District of the city, it's quite crowded. Many people come to the Commercial District to buy goods, chat with friends, take a stroll, or eat lunch. If he takes a walk at 12:00 AM It will be so crowded with the lunch break of offices, he's right to take a walk 2 hours after the lunch break. The local police are coordinated in directing traffic and people on the street, but most of the Police Field Work is taken care of by Androids.

The first-generation of Androids were introduced by the UNE government around 10 years ago, it shares characteristics similar to Humans, like hair, eyes, a mouth, skin, and imitation of reproductive organ and lactation. When it was announced that it will replace dangerous jobs such as construction and factory jobs, there was a minor outrage within the populace. Complaining that they would lose their jobs and will be homeless, despite this the UNE government already created a resettlement plant for workers that jobs are replaced by Androids. With the successful execution and launch of the plan, widespread poverty, homelessness, and unemployment are successfully avoided.

He makes his way to the memorial in the middle of the city, as he arrives a lot of people still mourns of the millions that died 1 year ago. He takes an open spot and began to mourn. _"I'm sorry that we didn't make it in time."_ James is one of the first UNE soldiers that landed to retake Zarqon, and what he saw was not an invasion done by foreign entities, it was a massacre, no… A Planet Wipe Out (PWO) After Zarqon is retaken, he volunteered to become one of the new Planetary Guards. Planetary Guards and Normal Soldiers are no different, a soldier can become a Planetary Guard and a Planetary Guard can become a normal soldier only if the conditions are right. The only difference is Planetary Guards are stationed to defend planets while Normal Soldiers are mostly for invasions.

He stands back up, and make his way to the Anime Convention taking place in the Commercial District

**Commercial District, 120 Meters Away from the Central Memorial.**

Crowds of people gathered in front of a strange structure, somehow, it's just appeared in the middle of an intersection blocking traffic. Fortunately, no one crashed their cars, but the main attention is on the structure.

"Is that like a movie prop?"

"Maybe one of the shows in the Anime Convention."

"Why is it so big?"

The crowd pulls out their phones and started recording, either Live or a camera capture. Either way, it was a moment that has to be captured. The structure is Roman in origin and style, its roof is supported by six marble pillars and blue luminescent crystals are embedded into them. The Police began reporting the structure through the radio, as they report the structure a dragon flew out from the structure startling the crowd and the police. After that rows of men with shields and spears marched through with several men on horses, all of them wearing Ancient Roman-style armor.

"Is this like a show?"

"Spears and Shields? Surely an Anime show."

One of the strange men on the horses began speaking an unknown language, even the Police can't find a matching translation within their database. "Moll Imperator hanc rationem modo est, et vivet anima vestra dederent civitatem exterminari!" (This land is now under the rule of Emperor Molt, surrender and your lives will be spared or your city is destroyed!) Instead of clearing things up it only increases the confusion, people looked at each other searching for an answer or to what the man said.

Suddenly, horns started to blare. And the cavalry charged at the civilians and the dragons swooped down, as well as strange creatures resemble animals started butchering the killing the crowd in front of them. Panic ensures as people ran tried to run as far away as possible only to be stabbed or cut by the cavalry. The Police on-site quickly returned fire and start shooting at the enemy and reports the situation. "THIS IS POLICE UNIT-7 FROM ZARQON PRIME! THE COMMERCIAL DISTRICT OF ZARKIN IS UNDER ATTACK BY UNKNOWN FORCES, PLEASE RESPOND!"

* * *

**UNE High Command**

A man sat in a dark room with almost no light source except his computer, on the screen, there is a full map of the galaxy as well the territory of the UNE. He inspects the map as icons of ships flies from and to systems inside the UNE's borders, he takes a glass of water from his right and starts to drink until… "A Situation Arose." A robot voice suddenly calls out causing him to spit his water in surprise.

"The hell?" The man questioned, a panel or some sort appeared on the screen, it reads. "A situation has appeared on the planet Zarqon Prime; it appears to be an attack. We got reports from the police saying something or someone is attacking and killing civilians, and this invader has appeared from a gate that materialized in the middle of the commercial district without any warning."

"Hmm… Let's keep observing them for now." The man reaches for the mouse and clicks on the Zarqon system and zoomed in on Zarqon Prime.

* * *

**Commercial District, Zarqon Prime.**

As James makes his way to the Anime Convention, he hears something… Like someone screaming in the distance and the source is right around the corner, he rushes to turn the corner to the source of the noise but surprised to see something unexpected. Dragons… Flying around on the sky with its rider on its back, James can't believe his eyes. How can something in Fantasy be here moving and flying? But his thoughts were interrupted when one of the dragons swooped down onto the street and its rider plunges its lance straight through a woman's stomach. "What the fuck!?"

James's mind is racing right now, is this real? Or is this just a training exercise? He quickly empties his mind and ready his weapons, he flicks the safety to off and moves into the streets. "This Way!" He said to the civilians as he aims for one of the dragons. Using his assisted aiming system on his helmet and his exoskeleton he fires, only one push of the trigger is all it needs to bring the dragon down. As the dragon came crashing down onto the ground its rider jumps off and charges at James. _"Swords? Are these guys have been living under a rock for the last 3 centuries?"_ As the soldier slashes at James he easily dodged it, using his rifle's butt he smacks the soldier across the face knocking him unconscious. "Doesn't worth the Plasma" He continues down the road to the center of the fight.

On the next road, there's a police blockade and it seems to be working against the invaders, until a horse charges through the line and broke through with several other horses. His helmet locked on to the horses and he fires, the ball of plasma heading straight to the rider's face. As it hits, his entire head melted to red paste. His other comrades looked in shocked, only seconds later they share the same fate as their comrade. James activates his comms and contacts the nearby headquarters. "Garrison Headquarters this is 2nd Lieutenant James Comwel! We are under attack! I repeat we are under attack. The police managed to create a shield wall and are stalling the invader but they can't last long, send reinforcements over!"

"Copy, we already sent air support to the location. They will be arriving momentarily."

* * *

General Godasen looked at his surroundings, this world is incredible! Buildings that reaches onto the heavens, wagons that move as fast as the winds and move without horses. "Such marvels, but why haven't they attack us?" Godasen asked himself. His conclusion was proven with the wyvern's flies on the skies unopposed and his army is marching on very easily, the only proven resistance is only a couple of militias holding his armies advance. Even so, the militia has been a real problem. His army has been trying to break the lines of shields but so far, they haven't broken through, the officers on the frontlines report that their swords break when they swing it to the enemy.

Of course, this was impossible. there's no way a militia with no armor could stop their swords and spears. "Order some of our men to flank the militia and attack them from behind, by that they will be overrun and destroyed and we can continue our conquest." Godasen sends out the order to a messenger and he quickly delivers it to the officers on the frontlines. But as he about to leave, the Earth began shaking.

* * *

James keeps on helping the police line by shooting the soldiers that does the worse damage that could break the line, such as the pigman, goblins, even an Ogre came to break through the shield wall. It's very easy to kill them, James's Assisting Targeting System immediately scans a creature to find its weak point and can guide our bodies using the inbuilt exo-skeleton to accurately shoot the weak point.

As he shoots another pigman, his comms turns online. "Lieutenant James, order the police line to retreat. A 77-T Multipurpose Attack Helicopter is coming in to commence a strafing run on your area." James runs to the front of the shield wall to inform the police's captain.

"Captain! A 77-T Helicopter is coming in to do a strafing run, call for the retreat to the river bank!" James informed the Captain, the captain nodded and began relaying James orders to the police line.

"Fall Back!" The police behind the shield wall began retreating first, after they retreated, the shield wall began to retreat with support from the previous retreated police. The enemy looked very enthusiastic as the shield wall break and the cavalry began charging at great speed. Until a rocket come in and obliterated them.

A Helicopter flew overhead the police forces and fire rockets at the enemies below obliterating them into pieces, once finished the strafing run of the road it hovers above the mysterious gate. Using it's 220 Vulcan Gatling Gun, it fires. Plasma fires at the speed of sound from the barrel at the enemy, completely melting their lines and cavalry. Within seconds, the entire invading army is dead on the ground with only a few of them are still alive, either groaning or screaming in pain. After the initial bombing from the helicopter, a full force of the Planetary Garrison began surrounding the gate with tanks and APC's.

* * *

General Godasen wakes up on the floor with his head having a massive headache, he stands up and recovers only to see his army completely destroyed as veteran soldiers of the Empire is limbless and lay dead on the ground. He looked to his left searching for his Second-in-Command only to see him also dead on the ground with a gaping hole in his face and still smoking making his face unseizable and completely mutilated.

"Get on the ground!" He hears someone yelling something he cannot understand, he looked for its source and sees hundreds of soldiers point strange black staves, strange black armor, and helmets that cover their entire faces and yelling something repeatedly. He proudly walks to them hoping to talk to their officers.

"I am General Godasen! I command you to let me talk with your Genera- "Before he could finish his sentence, one of the soldiers smacked him on the face with his black staves and everything began to turn dark.

* * *

**4 Hours Later, Earth, Geneva.**

Lucas Korninger stands behind the stage. Outside are hundreds of cameras and medias waiting for him to release his statement. He has been in power for a year, he was elected 1 month right before the Zarqon Massacre. With his decisions of retaking the planet, his approval ratings have gone up drastically as well his Ministers are more loyal to him, but 3 hours ago he received a report that Zarqon is once again attacked by an unknown force. The invading army has appeared from a gate that materialized in the middle of the Commercial District. Unsuspecting civilians are killed during the incident, fortunately, no police deaths.

The decision to upgrade the police's armor and weaponry is very wise and looks like that decision is useful in this current crisis. "Mr. President, they're ready for you." One of the bodyguards told him. He breathes in and stepped on to the stage. As he appeared in front of the cameras flashes of them began to fire, he walks to the podium and wait for the camera flashes to calm down. After a few seconds, the flashes began to calm down and he began his speech. "Citizens of the United Nations of Earth. 4 Hours ago, we received a report. That the planet of Zarqon Prime, the city of Zarkin has been attacked by unknown forces." Several gasps and camera flashes came from the audience, his speech is broadcasted across the UNE. He has to make sure he didn't say anything wrong. "The Planetary Guard and Police have successfully repelled the invading forces and created them to retreat to their homeworld.

But we have another crisis on our hands." He paused to gather his breath. "I am sorry to say that 2000 civilians are killed in this incident and about 300 missings." He paused to see the reaction of the crowd. "I promise you that we are currently discussing of a plan to rescue the ones missing, I know that you all have seen the live recording of civilians that these aggressors came to Zarkin by an interdimensional gate, it is possible that these aggressors have kidnapped civilians and brought them back to their world.

I assure you that we will rescue them and put the ones responsible for this unprovoked attack on UNE controlled space into justice! Long live the UNE!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like the first chapter of the new UNE story, I plan to finish it now don't worry! Review your opinions and I'm VERY open to suggestions. It would be great if you suggest weapon and vehicle names, it will boost the production of chapters.**

**Anyway, next time is filled with interrogation and reconnaissance. See ya, Bois!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Planet

**A/N: The mech mentioned here will be heavily inspired from Titanfall, because Stellaris doesn't provide pictures so the design will be like the Titans from Titanfall 2. Also, the Full-Body Armor will be just like the Spartans from Halo, except the helmet will be round, the visor is a clear pane of glass, and the color of the armor will be black.**

**Again, I'm sorry that the designs are taken from other franchises but Stellaris doesn't focus on land combat that much. Except for one small photo of a soldier in the research tab, that's it. I don't know if there are more pictures but if you know pm me, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GATE: Jietai Kare No Chi Nite nor Stellaris. Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai and Stellaris is a game created and developed by Paradox.**

* * *

**Geneva, Presidential Building.**

Lucas Korninger, the President of the UNE is going to conduct a speech in front of the press today. Outside hundreds of reporters and camera crews from different news networks gather to broadcast his speech to all the worlds under the UNE as well to ask a few questions. Lucas's previous speech was not a formal one, it's some sort of emergency speech in order to reassure the population and inform them about the current situation as well as basic information.

But now, he's about to give a formal speech about the subject. As he walks to the podium tens and hundreds of camera flashes fills the room, he takes positions behind the podium and waits for the camera flashes to cease. His speech is being broadcasted throughout UNE controlled space and planets, he has to assert the UNE's authority over the subject and reassures the populace that the situation is under control. "Citizens of the UNE, 2 Days ago the planet of Zarqon Prime, the city of Zarkin is attacked by forces of an unknown nation. Hundreds of civilians are killed and thousands are injured in the attack, this is considered as an informal declaration of war against the UNE."

Several cameras flashes across the room. "The way they bypassed the planetary threat detection system, is by using an interdimensional gate that has suddenly appeared in the commercial district in the city of Zarkin. Caught off guard, the planetary garrison cannot immediately deploy soldiers to end the attack as soon as it started. Even so, police forces in the area have delayed their march and killings until the planetary guards arrived.

Survivors of the enemy army have been considered as prisoners of war, and we will start interrogation in order to gain useful information about the enemy." Whispers of news reporters echoed throughout the room. "But fear not, we will not act harshly to these prisoners as they are the same to us. Humans." Lucas finished his speech, now he needs to answer some questions. "For those who have questions you can ask them now." As soon as he finished hands are thrown into the air as reporters desperately trying to get his attention and answer their questions.

Lucas points at a woman. "Mr. President! What will the UNE in retaliation?" The woman reporter asked.

"We plan on an invasion of the enemy nation and gather those responsible, but we are still considering it."

He points to a man. "Mr. President! Is the planet beyond within our galaxy?"

"That's a great question, we still don't know the location of the planet beyond but once we conduct reconnaissance and make sure the other side is safe, we may send a team to construct a beacon." Suddenly, Lucas has a massive headache on his right head. "I'm sorry but I can't answer any further questions." He said into the mic and quickly walks to the back with his hands gripping at his massive headache.

* * *

**Zarkin, POW Holding Center.**

The UNE has never done anything like this ever before, capturing and interrogating other sentient species is a new concept to them. The UNE and its people have always been very friendly to other sentient species and swore to protect them from outside threats, and now the officers have to conduct interrogations on sentient species. Lucas Korninger also hated this decision, but there's no other choice to gather information on the enemy that informally declared war on the UNE.

Surprisingly, and the weirdest part of the interrogation Is they're interrogating Humans or nearly Humans. It is clear that the ones attacked them are also Humans, with several other unknown species of Humanoids. The Humanoids vary in different species, starting from Pigmen, Orcs, Goblins, and Trolls. All are creatures from Fantasy. It brings more questions than answers, Scientists are confused and fabled by the amount of different Sentient Species on the other side of the Gate. For the last 120 years, there has never been a planet where there are multiple sentient species living on the planet.

The Central Division for Interrogation and Intelligence (CDII) Is called in for the interrogation of captured soldiers and several "Demi-Humans" The soldiers and officers of the enemy nation call the Humanoids. The CDII sent some of their best interrogators after knowing that the prisoners can be a little resilient, or mentally insane. It seems their civilizations have not advanced enough to drop the concept of pride and honor, bows and arrows, and Roman technology. After several translation efforts, they have enough words translated to begin the interrogation. and now, 2 days later. The interrogations begin.

**Name: ****Lucius Vitruvius Scipio**

**Rank: Imperial Soldier**

**Begin Audio:**

(Kenton Rukarti enters the room and sat down across Lucius)

"Lucius Vitruvius Scipio, am I correct?" Kenton asked in the native language.

"Yes, whe- where am I?" Lucius asked.

"You are inside our prison, now I only need information. Can you provide that?"

"No! I am an Imperial Soldier, I will not reveal any information to the enemy or my pride will be taken!"

(Kenton stands up from his chair and began smoking a cigarette)

"Lucius, tell me. What do pride and honor mean to you?"

"Well… What Pride and honor mean to me is something I cannot lose, if I lose it then I can no longer live."

"Does pride and honor going to save you in a life-threatening situation?"

"Umm… N-"

"Does pride and honor ever going to save you from being stabbed in the stomach?"

"N-no!"

"Then why are you still clinging on to the concept?"

(Kenton notices something, Lucius is a rather young soldier. Around 17 to 18 years old.)

"B-b-because, I was told that if I lose my pride and honor, I'm worth nothing anymore."

(Kenton puts out his cigarette)

"I'll show you what happens to the Imperial Soldiers who won't cooperate with us who still clinging on to their Pride and Honor."

(The room turns pitch black as Kenton is no longer visible by Lucius)

"W-what are you doing!?" A bright light suddenly appears in front of him, it shows an Imperial Soldiers with men similar to Kenton surrounding the soldier.

The soldier struggles to get out of the chair. "NO! I WILL NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING!" The soldier yelled as he yelled one of the men in black brings in some sort of device. He strapped the device onto the Imperial soldier, in a push of a button the soldier is being electrocuted. The screen changes to another room with the same view, an Imperial soldier surrounded by men-in-black. Each one shows a horrific and terrifying way of interrogations. Such ass pulling fingernails using pliers or beating the soldier over and over again. Each room shows a different way of the enemy getting information using force.

After several other recordings are shown, the room began to lit up again with light. "So? Do you want to keep on to your pride, honor and share the same fate as your fellow soldiers? Or you cooperate?"

Lucius, after seeing the many different possible tortures these men can make him go through finally realize that his life is more important than worthless pride. "Y-yes, I will cooperate."

**Interrogation Stage 1 Results:**

**Success (The Subject Agrees to Cooperate by Using Generated Images of Soldiers Being Tortured to Convince Him)**

The UNE uses a 3 Stage system for Interrogation. Stage 1 is convincing the subject to cooperate with them and provide information without forcing the subject, stage 2 is to gather information with the now cooperative subject, stage 3 is either freedom or extermination. The UNE uses this method to increase the public reputation and other peaceful galactic civilization, the third stage is decided when there's enough evidence that the subject is not useful anymore or not heavily influence the enemy nation politics.

So far it has been successful, the public eye doesn't concern the interrogation method nor does all Allied Galactic Civilizations.

**Name: Hidana**

**Race: Warrior Bunny**

**Begin Audio:**

(Kenton enters the room)

"Hello Hidana."

"Wh-who are you? What are you going to do to me?"

(Kenton sat across Hidana, and lit up a cigarette.)

"I'm not going to do anything to you, we only need information."

"Information? Yes! I can provide information only if you don't do anything to me!"

"We won't do anything to you, now." Kenton put out his cigarette. "Can you tell us something about your pass, I can see that you are very distressed. Can you tell us what's causing that?"

Hidana seemed to have calmed down. "I am from a warrior bunny tribe in the north of Falmart, one day the Empire launched an invasion that resulted in the destruction of my land and people. Our queen even defected and sided with the Empire, we're all scattered around the continent. Those like me, who are unfortunate enough to not escape are used as playthings and a sex slave."

*Jazz Music Stops*

"Wait… What did you say?"

"We the warrior bunnies are mostly used as playthings and sex slaves, aren't you familiar with it?"

"Hidana, can you tell us more about the Slaves in Falmart?"

"Um- yes. Sometimes women and men are too poor and they are turned to slaves by the lords or the nobles from the Empire." Hidana clenches her fist. "It's us Demi-Humans who suffers the most, we are seen as ants and they always stomp us and put us under them. Men who become slaves are to work in the mines, for women they become sex slaves and playthings for nobles and their owners."

Kenton rubbed his face; he can't believe that the Empire still uses Slaves. "Thank you Hidana, you can return to your cell."

**Interrogation Stage 2 Results:**

**Success**

Slavery, this horrible concept has been abolished by Earth's nations 2,5 centuries ago. History has taught us that slavery only worsens the economy, not to mention the humanity and morals are thrown out the window. So, to hear that slavery is still done across the gate, the people were outraged. Saying that "We should nuke them to oblivion!" Or "Gas them for what they have done!" But the government know that they can't do that. The UNE has always treated other sentient species equally, They're Egalitarians! And it's no different to the people beyond the gate. Just because they practice slavery doesn't mean we have to eradicate their entire civilization from the universe, we can change their ways of life and prevent any more slavery or even abolish it from their civilizations.

Besides, we're not a genocidal racist man that leads a nation that wanted total war with it's neighbor in hopes to reach our goal of uniting people that speaks the same language under one nation and acquire land to have more of the preferable race while at the same time killing and eradicating 10 million people for their difference in religion and race by using lethal biological and chemical weapons while causes another World War that causes 50 Million casualties in soldiers and civilians combined.

Anyway, after several more days of interrogations, we have collected enough information to know the culture and nation across the gate. The nation we are at war with is called the Empire, it's the largest nation on the continent across the gate with several other allied kingdoms and vassals on their side. Its capital is the city of Sadera, the people that lived there are called Saderans so let's call the enemy the Saderan Empire.

It appears that the Saderan Empire is formed 700 years ago, that's quite a long time for a nation to advance from swords and bows to at least discovering gunpowder. But with the lack of technology, the Saderan Empire surprisingly expands its territories by waging war and forcefully control their citizens, and it's been working for the last 700 years. With the lack of defeats, planted in their minds are that the Empire is invincible and no other kingdom will take it over and as the only civilized nation. That's the main reason they call us barbarians, they always see anyone who's not a part of their Empire as barbarians and uncivilized.

The Saderan Empire have alliances with other kingdoms and vassals under their boots, meaning that the Empire can just draw more men from their vassal states and call in allied kingdoms into the war. This is not good; the UNE doesn't want unnecessary bloodshed of other kingdoms soldiers that haven't done anything to them. Maybe we can convince them to not fight if their brains are not as stubborn like the Imperial soldiers. It's plausible, but we will have to see when the time comes.

These thoughts of us being barbarians and uncivilized are mostly inside the minds of old Generals and Officers who have been a part of the Empire's military for years, and they've seen Empire's victories and "Invincibility". Which are the most difficult to get information from? Their minds are a though nut to crack, and they can't use mind reading just like that. It will lower the reputation of the government in the public eye, not only that, mind reading is extremely expensive and almost 32% inaccurate.

But only from the normal soldiers alone, they got some very reliable information about the Empire, the Empire's territories are almost as big as the continent. No wonder they have so many vassal states, they can't keep control of everything going on in their Empire on their own. And of course, these vassal states are ruled by brute force and suffers from heavy taxation and occupation. With these reasons, the choice of convincing them to not fight and we gave them a promise of independence from the Empire is much more visible and chances are high.

Stealth drones with cloaking capabilities are sent through the gate to gather geographical, political, and conditional information of the land and continent. Androids with cloaking suits are also sent to record close-up view of the land, enemy current positions, and the condition of the land around them. The gate resides on a small hill surrounded by forests and a mountain to the East, setting up defenses could be hard when on the other side. But yet again, the enemy's movements are very slow and can give them a couple of minutes to set up a perimeter and defense line as construction workers and robots work behind the lines to provide sleeping quarters and a mess hall for the time being.

The UNE plans for a "small" invasion of the planet, the purpose of this invasion is to convince the Saderan Empire that they cannot win this "War" and force them to surrender the ones responsible for the unprovoked attack in the first place. A force of 10.000 men with armor, artillery, and motorized unit will be sent through the gate to secure an area for the construction of a base of operation. Once the construction is finished and a beacon is active, we need to locate the location of the planet within our galaxy. If the beacon is not detected, then their only way home is the gate.

We still don't know a lot about the planet beyond, some of the soldiers we captured even say that magic exists in Falmart. They say there's an entire city based on learning magic and witchcraft, it might be utter bullshit and they're lying to us, but after the existence of creatures from fantasy it's hard to not believe it.

The last few days, the gate has been quiet. No more armies trying to pass through. Even if there's one trying to go through, once here they would be decimated by the garrison that's guarding the gate. A 100 Meter compound was created around the gate that acts as sleeping quarters, bunkers, and towers for the guards as the surrounding buildings has been repurposed for military use. Tall buildings and apartments have been transformed for sleeping quarters, restaurants became mess halls, offices, and business buildings would be for officers and soldiers doing paperwork.

2nd Lieutenant James Comwell has been promoted to 1st Lieutenant for his actions and duty on the field. He's the first one to respond to the police's call for help and maintain organization and morale on the police line, he also evacuated some civilians to a safe area until reinforcements arrived. He's seen as some sort of hero by the public eye, but he's not the only hero that day. The police play a huge role in the evacuation of civilians and forming a line of defense, it's just a coincidence that James was there to command the police.

Several Anime Fans were disappointed to hear that after the incident the Anime Convention who was supposed to take place on that day is canceled and is set on a future date. It causes the organizer of the convention to lose popularity and stocks to go down. It's not a major setback for the organizer but it is unfortunate that they have to push it to another date. This Anime Convention has long waited for Anime fans that's been resettled to Zarqon Prime, not only it's the first one in Zarkin it's going to be a huge one as well.

And hearing that it would be canceled and pushed to another date can push them to the limits.

* * *

**2 Weeks After Zarqon Incident and the Opening of the Gate**

After several days of reconnaissance and Android video recordings, the UNE is now ready to launch the operation. It's been proven by the recordings that an enemy army will be on the other side once they crossed, so clearing the area of hostile forces will be crucial before construction can begin. Here, is the full list of equipment, tanks, and mechs;

Equipment:

1\. Y-22 Yaken Rifle: Standard issued plasma rifle for UNE soldiers.

2\. R-75 "Protector": An automatic Railgun that fires titanium bullets at the speed of sound.

3\. B-12 Slicer: A rifle that fires beams of lasers onto the enemy, it's quite reliable but quickly ware down.

4\. F-1: Newly created handheld flamethrower, not quite as effective as the Fire Deaths but can still deter a lot of enemies.

5\. AT-20 "Earth Shaker": Shoulder Anti-Tank missile launcher that holds 6 rounds of missiles.

6\. JV-3 "Hard Sticker": A Javelin that sticks onto hard surfaces and launches explosive payload through the tip of the Javelin.

Tanks:

1\. UNE MBT 1: Multi-terrain, main battle tank. Equipped with Twin-120mm railgun capable of firing HE, AT, And AI.

2\. UNE FT-1: A modified version of the MBT 1, its turret is replaced by a flamethrower turret.

3\. UNE 300mm Railgun: Mobile artillery unit.

Mech:

1\. IO-70: Standard Mech that's used for frontline offensives.

(Most of the mechs are deployed via Battleships, no more types of mechs are able to be deployed at this current time)

As well as 11.000 soldiers will be deployed beyond the gate, sending fighters at this time is impossible. The gate is too small for any planes to go through without breaking it down onto little pieces and it would take a long time to put them back together, so, no air support at this current time. But seeing the technology the enemy wields, infantry and tanks would be enough to crush them.

11.000 UNE Soldiers wearing their Full-Body Combat suits holding a variety of weapons starting from the standard issued Y-22 Yaken Rifle, R-75, and the B-12 as well as hundreds of trucks, APC's and IFVs beside them. A column of soldiers and tanks is formed in front of the gate as the invasion was about to start, in the front of the column MBT's will be leading the charge as behind them are IO-70's with their pilots.

In the middle of the column is the infantry and vehicles, James is one of them, having to have fought with the enemy making him the first ones to be chosen for the invasion. In the very front of the column, a floating platform stood. Lucas Korninger stepped on to the platform and gave his speech. "Soldiers of the UNE, just 2 weeks ago the city of Zarkin has been attacked by forces from the Saderan Empire. They killed and butchered civilians, kidnapping them for their own use. Today is the day where we will seek justice, revenge!" Lucas's speech was broadcasted using speakers and announcement drones so everyone can hear his speech.

"You are the first ones to step onto unknown lands, and fight for our people that have been killed by the enemy." Lucas paused. "I wish you all good luck, and long live the UNE." Lucas kept the speech short because he still has somewhere else to be, but that should be enough to increase morale of the Division that's about to be sent to the other side. Lucas stepped off the platform as another man in armor stepped up.

"I am General Robert Pearson, and I am the one who will lead this operation. The lands you are about to step into are unknown to us, so keep your heads up and eyes peeled." Robert stepped off the platform as it was transported away. "Liberation Division! Forward!" As General Robert issued the order, tanks started to enter the gate. Next, are the mechs, infantry began entering their designated APC's and IFV before entering the gate. One by one, tanks, mechs, and vehicles entered the black, endless void of the gate. As the command vehicle enters, the streets are emptied.

The tunnel is dark, very dark. Their shoulder flashlights and vehicles can only light up the area around them, as anything beyond the is just pure darkness. Night vision works fine so a lot of soldiers switched to night vision mode on their helmets. "Radio check, all squads report."

"Squad 1 here, reading you loud and clear command."

"Squad 3 here, same with Squad 1."

The rest of the squads reported into the command vehicle, remote control drones works beyond the gate but they don't know if radios can work. So, it's a huge sigh of relief to hear that radio communications still working, because they haven't had a satellite network set up on high orbit of the planet, they can't communicate using satellites. The last thing command wanted is communications are cut and the entire division will be in chaos.

"Squad 1 here, we see the exit. Switching to combat mode." UNE's MBT's have a safety system where in order to fire the gun the crew needs to turn on combat mode to prevent misfires. But when under fire or assault, it automatically changes to combat mode in order for the crew to return fire at the enemy. It's handy, after the incident in Geneva where an MBT fires at a building only because the gunner accidentally presses the fire button when on patrol.

The light on the end of the tunnel becomes bigger and bigger, as they came close to the exit, they can see the world beyond. As the first MBT's are through they scanned the area for enemies. "All clear, Mechs can go through." The tanks create a perimeter as the mechs began to come out the gate. Taking positions behind the tanks the mechs and its pilots get ready for combat as they see hundreds and thousands of torches lit up on the far base of the hill. Fortunately, it's night time, and their night vision gave them the advantage as well with their Assisted-Targeting systems already locking on the enemy.

Then the APC's and IFV's finally gone through and the infantry dismounts their vehicles. "Take defensive positions!" Men began setting themselves up beside the tanks while field engineers began digging trenches in front of the tanks in order to give the infantry a defense position. Fabricators haven't brought through the gate with them so traditional shovels and matter disrupter will have to make do for the engineers.

300 MM Railguns take positions behind the perimeter line to provide artillery once the enemy is inside the firing range. Observation officers began seeing the enemy approaching the hill, with weapons and bows in hand. "Enemy forces approaching on the horizon." The officer informed the tanks, mechs, and infantry on the defensive line. 300mm Railguns aims for the enemy position as they come closer and closer, the massive barrels pointing at the skies.

"400 meters." One of the tank railgun crews informed the other indicating that the enemy is 400 meters away from their firing range. "300 meters!" Readjusting their aims, the railguns are ready to fire as their auto-loader load HE rounds into the barrel. "200 Meters!" The gunners get ready to presses the button. "50 Meters!" 2 seconds later… "FIRE!" All the railgun tanks fires in unison as high-explosive payloads are fired at their enemy who's currently marching at them. "Reload payload!" Auto-loader of the railguns began to reload and putting another HE round into the barrel. "Fire!" Another volley of high-explosive payloads is fired.

From the hill soldiers watched, as lines of explosions leveled the ground and destroyed the marching enemy. Their ranks began to panic as soldiers running everywhere in order to save themselves from the invisible attacker, but it's futile. Another line of explosions appeared and completely destroyed the enemy, this isn't a fight, it's a bloodbath as limbs and bodies of soldiers and demi-humans littered across the foot of the hill.

As their Assisted-Targeting systems stopped detecting enemies, tanks, soldiers, and mechs with their pilots began standing down and relaxed their grip on their weapons and fire button. As the night fell silent, and the UNE finally set their foot on another world. But not to colonize it, but to seek justice from the enemy.

* * *

**There you go, another chapter for your reading pleasure. Hope you guys like it, it's hard to come out with equipment and tank names as well with the mechs. Now I'm still sorry that the mechs is based on the Titans in Titanfall 2 and the Full-Body Combat Suits is from the Spartans in Halo.**

**For planes, probably the designs will be taken from Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown with some of their parts and engines renamed.**

**And I would like to thank you for the reviews, and there would be no JSDF. The UNE will be replacing them in this story, for the USA, Russia, and China, they will be replaced with other galactic civilizations.**

**And I'm having a massive headache right now, don't know why it's just that the right side of my head is hurting really bad. Sorry for any grammar i just want to put this out because i just want to die right now. My brain is literally killing me.**

**Anyway, that's it for this chapter. See ya bois!**


	3. Chapter 3: Allied Kingdoms 1

**Stronghold Zarkin**

After the initial first battle with Saderan forces, if you can even call it that. Field Engineers start their work, with the area secured and no more threats insight they can safely construct a base of operation. Field Engineers first began constructing a Construction Drone Station, using materials that have been sent from Zarkin. Once the station is finished, drones are launched to construct buildings and defenses. Using their Particle Assembler, the drones can build a building using a beam that projects particles of a material that sticks those materials together to create foundations, walls, and floors for the building.

After the creation of sleeping quarters, motors bay, mech repair station, and a mess hall, now is the time to create the wall. The Saderan Empire still uses Roman Era technology so building walls to match the capabilities of their weapons to our defenses will be perfect. A 15-meter wall surrounding the base of the hill is constructed from Exhausted-Uranium, Titanium Plates, and Concrete. The wall will serve as a defense from siege weapons the Saderans uses, in the previous battle it's visible that the Empire possesses siege weapons such as catapults and ballistae, so to protect the buildings inside the stronghold, the wall is constructed.

After the walls are constructed, it's time for perimeter defenses. Bunkers are constructed to replace the trenches created in the previous battle and tank pits are created to provide tanks extra defense but limit their movements. 7 meters in front of the line of bunkers a minefield was created, this acts as a buffer zone for the enemy when the artillery fails to destroy the enemy. And behind the minefield, electrical barbed wire is created to stop the enemy from charging further.

From afar, it looked like an impenetrable fortress that can withstand repeated orbital bombing and land attacks. But its purpose is just to stop a bunch of humans from destroying buildings using their swords and bows, and to show the Saderans what the UNE is capable off. They can go overboard and set up a force field generator around the stronghold but that's unnecessary, only with this, nothing with the level of Empire's technology can penetrate their defenses.

Only in 3 days, the stronghold is finished. Outside the 15-meter walls are the perimeter defenses with bunkers, tank pits, barbed wire, and minefields. Inside the walls are motor bays, sleeping quarters, office buildings, mech repair stations, mess hall, and armories. 24 Hours patrols are set on top of the wall, and snipers are stationed on the towers. In the middle of it all is the gate, build around it is a dome to protect it from air attacks, besides it is the beacon. It's been relaying their location to space hoping for UNE listening posts to catch it, fortunately, it did. The planet is inside their galaxy, and quite close to UNE territories actually, but outside of UNE's radar coverage.

3 Geneva-Class Battleships are sent to the planet in order to provide support for the division, and when the time has come, they will act as evac when the gate is closed. The Battleships can also provide air support because they are fitted with a hangar bay that holds Fighters and Bombers which works in space and planetary battles. The planet is a few jumps away from Earth, it will take around 1 month until the Battleships arrive. Until then, the division won't be having orbital support.

Stronghold Zarkin, they named the stronghold. It is named to remember the Zarkin Incident and all who have fallen in the incident. And to remind the soldiers of why they're here, fighting for justice to the people who ordered the killing of hundreds of civilians and the informal declaration of war on the UNE. Inside the stronghold, constructions already began to set up a medical bay, research bay, and a disease research team.

These three facilities are necessary in order to keep the troops in good health and shape, a new planet means new wildlife, new wildlife means new dangers, new dangers means new diseases, infections, airborne parasites, and viruses. The military doesn't concern it that much because the average UNE soldier always wore his helmet which is fitted with a Mark-7 Gasmask able to prevent dangerous particles from entering the user's breathing organs, but yet again, it's better to be prepared.

Extra precautions are good, not only we are prepared to fight something, we already know some of the thing's capabilities. The Disease Research Team will go out into the wildlife and gather samples of the local fauna and flora as well the air they're breathing and return, these samples then are given to the research bay where scientists will begin examining the sample in search for possible new diseases or if the thing is safe or not, if the samples show any signs of diseases, the research team will try to develop some sort of vaccine.

These vaccines then will be sent to the medical bay to be built in masses and distribute it to every single person to prevent infection and spreading. But this process can take a long time even a couple of months, so better start now than never they say. Meanwhile, the Physics Research Team back home are going nuts. The Gate is basically a form of instant FTL travel (Faster Than Light) That can send payload or personnel billions and trillions of light years away in a blink of an eye. And the existence of magic beyond the gate doesn't make it any better, the laws of physics that have been formed for thousands of years are simply thrown out of the window as these magic-users can simply summon a rock if the user wanted too.

But that information came from the mouths of prisoners of war, which minds are still primitive, and technologically inferior. Until they can find a real magic user and bring him/her back for examination and scanning, then it is proven that magic is possible. Never in human history, never have been proven that Humans countless of years ago use magic, there are no ancient writings mentioning the use of magic, no scholar books, or even drawing on the sides of caves.

But surely, there's no mistranslation in the translation. After interrogating the prisoners, their words and language were written down to be analyzed by a language AI, after 3 hours of scanning and analyzing the words, plurals, adjective, noun, and other word stuff, their entire language was translated and began to upload it onto every soldier's helmet interface. So it's no doubt that when several of the Imperial soldiers said that magic exists beyond the gate, they're speaking the truth, besides, they're being threatened and scared to hell by the computer-generated images of Imperial soldiers being brutally tortured.

Meanwhile, in the spiritualist community or what was left of it. They're also getting wild. After information revealed that gods on the other side of the gate are actual entities that possess powers like a god would have, but it seems there's a "Role" system. A god can't be a god of everything, meaning that there are multiple gods doing different things. For example, death and war will be taken care of by one god, while the underworld and the soul's tortures taken care by another.

Some still standing Christians and Buddhist communities are still debating of how these entities achieve their "Godhood" and gain their godlike powers, while the Muslims just kept to themselves and rather not to argue about it BUT have partaken in some debates with Christian, Orthodox, Buddhist, and Hindu communities regarding the subject. The UNE is 79% Atheist, which means the majority of its population does not believe in god. While the largest religious group still standing is Islam.

Even though Saudi Arabia and other Muslim countries have agreed to merge to form the UNE, the Muslims living in those former countries does not want to give up in their beliefs. 98% Of the Muslim population live on Earth because of Mecca and other traditions such as Ramadhan and Eid al-Adha as well as Eid-al-Fitr. But those living outside of Earth believe in some sort of "Reformed" type of Islam in order to adapt with the different time, months, years, and conditions.

The rivalries between other Religion and Islam has ceased, they set aside their differences and moved on from the tragedies that have happened in the past and lived peacefully side by side. The Muslims are tough on giving up their traditions and religious beliefs, but we're not forcing them to abandon them either. Anyone can believe in what they believe and leave when they want to. It's maybe because their will is still strong, or doesn't want to abandon traditions that have been practiced for thousands of years. Whatever the reason is, they're persistent in staying as a Muslim and believe in Islam.

While 98% Of Muslims live on Earth, Christians, Buddhist, and Hindus are spread around UNE controlled space and planets. Unlike Islam, Christians can pray in a church anywhere in the universe. While Buddhist and Hindus can build statues and objects of worship for their gods anywhere as long it doesn't obstruct public services.

Moving on from the topic of religion, let's go back to physics. With the appearance of the gate, the Physics Research Division have been working very hard and very eagerly. With the possibilities the gate could bring, Instant FTL, teleportation, revolutionizing wormhole travel, they have been working around the clock studying, and experimenting with the gate. As well coming up with theories, it is theorized that the gate is powered by the six blue luminescent crystals embedded in each pillar, meanwhile, another theory is made, it is said that the gate cannot be replicated and the amount of energy needed for it to be powered is beyond the UNE current capabilities.

Only time will tell, while the Scientific, and Religious communities back home are busy, the troops beyond the gate are also very busy. 24/7 Patrols is set up with shift changes, trained snipers manned the towers as the radar is being upgraded to increase the detection range. Unlike an Outpost radar, this one is designed for planet deployment. Because there's no Outpost in the system they're in to detect enemies, Planet Deployed Radar is needed for detecting enemies.

Other than that, drone reconnaissance operation has been upgraded to longer ranged version of drones that can travel up to 1500 km without charging. As an Observation Tower is being built, a few hundred meters West from Alnus Hill an Airfield is being constructed as Su-57's and X-02's being transported through the gate to provide air cover and air support. So far, killing wyverns used by the Imperial army is by using Assisted Anti-Air Cannons and Handheld Anti-Air Rocket Launchers, it's about time pilots and fly-boys got a taste fighting against dragons.

The UNE's presence in Alnus Hill is expanding, and its influence can be felt for miles as trees and plants are torn down and the land flattened for construction and materials. Immediately, the UNE began surveying the ground for any useful resources that can be converted into alloys. So far, Iron, Gold, Nickel, and Bronze have been detected as well as a few pockets of unusable oil. Because the UNE has advanced and left energy production using oil, it's usage rapidly goes down and Oil companies convert to Cold Fusion and Energy research companies.

With Oil pumps terminated across Earth, Coal Power Plants destroyed, and Nuclear Power Plants scrapped, the Earth's atmosphere conditions return to its Pre-Industrial Revolution Era. Industries use advanced filters to filter the pollution created from product creation, and homes upgraded to Smart Homes to prevent garbage and waste being unrecycled Humans have realized the importance of Earth and now have pledged their entire efforts to heal their home.

Without Earth, we will not be here. We will not be standing here as a species without Earth, and it's importance in our history.

* * *

**Allied Kingdoms Camp, Far Base of Alnus Hill.**

King Duran looked over the edge of the cliff where his armies and allies camp resides, looking at the enemy's fort on the sacred hill of Alnus. It is said that the enemy builds their fort only in just 3 days, and it is manned by 11.000 enemy soldiers. Of course, it's simply madness. There's no way anyone or anything can build a fort that large in 3 days, only an apostle or a god can build it that fast. One of his subordinates approached him. "Sire, there is a strange metallic winged creature following us. Should we destroy it?"The soldier asked.

"Leave it be, there's no harm in it being there," Duran answered. He then wears his helmet and rode his horse. "Besides, I must go to the gathering of the kings immediately." The soldier bows and gave Duran and his horse a way to the camp.

As Duran arrives and enters the command tent, the other kings and dukes are already waiting for him. "Gentlemen, it is good to see you all," Duran said to the gathered kings and leaders.

"Ah, King Duran. You finally came! In good health I see." The Duke of League greeted him.

Duran takes a seat on an open chair. "I am, Duke of League, thank you."

"Well then, everyone's gathered. Shall we?" The King of Alguna said as one of his soldiers laid out a map of the hill and surrounding area. "The enemy we are facing is situated on Alnus Hill, my scouts counted around 11.000 defenders defending the fort. It will be an easy victory I must say."

"Don't be too cocky Alguna, your forces already see many victories. Why not let an old man fell the taste of victory for once?" The old King of Mudwan said to Alguna. "Besides, your soldiers are too exhausted from walking."

"Aren't your soldiers also exhausted King of Mudwan?" Alguna asked with a frustrated expression on his face as he crosses his hands.

"My soldiers already arrived 2 days ago, so they are well-rested and ready to fight," Mudwan answered. "The Empire's armies are currently fighting the enemy and holding their position when my armies arrive we will crush them easily."

As the two kept on arguing, the rest of the kings and dukes joined in in order to achieve victory first over the others. Meanwhile, Duke of League and King Duran sat quietly on the sides. "It's a shame, I should be the one leading the charge." Duke of League complained to Duran.

"As Alguna said, our scouts only spotted 11.000 enemy defenders. But we still need to be careful."

"Oh come on King Duran! It's time for our armies to show some strength and victories for once!" Duke of League complained.

"Victories do not matter, it's the number of soldiers that came back afterward."

League laughed it off. "Even King Duran, can't keep the terror of time behind him!" King Duran let it pass, but he does have a bad feeling about this. Why does the Empire call upon their vassals to help them where their armies are still strong and currently fighting the enemy?

* * *

The eternal bickering inside the command tent finally settles, as the kings and dukes returned to their personal tents in order to have a good night sleep for the upcoming battle tomorrow. Little do they know this is the time where someone would attack. In the forest, multiple shadows dash through the trees and bushes seemingly heading towards them.

"Stalker 1, in position over."

"Stalker 2, in position over."

"Stalker 3, in position over."

"Copy, all units are in position. Your mission is to infiltrate the enemy camp, gather any important documents, free any slaves held captive, and leave the Generals a message."

"Copy that command, Stalker 1 out."

Stalker 1, a team of 5 Elite IDE Operators (Infiltration, Determination, and Espionage.) Here to infiltrate the enemy camp. Working alongside the other two teams, Stalker 1 will search the Western side of the camp as Stalker 2 will take the East and Stalker 3 takes the Northern side. With their EBTS suits (Environment Blending Technology Suit) They will be able to cloak themselves and become invisible to the naked eye. With them is a Suppressed R-75 Railgun Rifles in case things goes hot, with it, their stealth will not be compromised.

Commander of Stalker 1 is Lieutenant Tony Long, highly experienced soldier on the field when dealing with spying, sabotage, and espionage. Tony turns around to his team. "Stalker 1, remember the objectives. Go in, take any important intel, free any slaves, and locate every single commander's tent and leave a message." Every member of his team nodded in confirmation. "Once in the camp, split up. When compromised, take care of the threat swiftly and silently." The team once again nodded in confirmation.

"All units, green light, I repeat green light the mission is a go."

"Alright, you hear him let's move." Members of Stalker 1 began activating their cloak and become invisible. With the cover of darkness, they can easily infiltrate the enemy camp. On the West entrance of the camp, 2 guards are visible looking bored and tired. Not a surprise, it's 2 in the morning and these are soldiers from the medieval era, they're probably just farmers and fisherman being conscripted for the fight. Tony and one other member got up close while the rest wait, in unison, they knocked both of the guard's unconscious and gave a signal for the rest of the team to enter the camp.

Now that Stalker 1 is inside, they split up to different areas of the western side searching every tent for any valuable intel or any slaves being held. Tony searches a series of tents, most of them are for storing equipment and armor while some are sleeping quarters. When he enters a particular tent, a bunch of documents is laid out on the table as most likely an officer is sleeping in the corner. "Bingo." He whispered to himself. He briefly read the documents, information on the number of soldiers the kingdoms conscripted, equipment, horses, basic information.

He stuffs the documents into his tactical backpack and gets ready to leave the tent, as he's about to turn around and he's surprised to see a bunny woman, chained up to a pole with bruises and hit marks all over her looking at him in fear. His HUD activates the translation mic and selects the native language. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." The bunny woman looked confused as a creature covered in black cloths just speak to her. Using his silenced rifle, he shot the chains and breaking it and freeing her from the pole. "Go to the Western gate, it's safe there," Tony instructed to the bunny woman, in her mind she is dead confused but it's not the time for that, she's given the opportunity to escape.

The bunny woman rushes out of the tent using a cloth to cover herself, Tony finishes up and leave the tent and moved on to the next. He enters an unusually large tent, must be one of the commanders. He enters and no big surprise a man is sleeping in a comfortable bed while his decorated red armor displayed, he quickly searches the table for documents, the chests, and under the bed. He found a lot of high-ranking documents, it will be very useful once they're back for a mission debrief. After an hour of searching, the team rendezvoused back at the center of the camp. "Got several documents about the Empire and the kingdoms that are here." One of IED's said to Tony.

"Got an entire message of the Empire calling for the kingdoms to defeat us, sir."

"We'll debrief once we're back, have any of you located a commander's tent?"

Several hands are raised. "Have you left them the message?"

"Affirmative, my handwriting's a little shit but it should be readable." One of them said.

"Me too sir, the message is left on their desk."

"Then our work is done, let's move to the final location." The team moved out of the camp through the gate, waiting for them is several freed slaves. "Go, you are free now." Gesturing with a hand, Tony set the slaves free. As the slaves hear what Tony said, they're in complete shock, probably because they wouldn't believe that they would be free. Not long after, the now freed slaves run into the forest. "Command this is Stalker 1, our side is secured. Documents recovered, slaves freed, and we left some messages to the commanders."

"This is Command, solid copy Stalker 1, return to Stronghold Zarkin for a mission debrief."

Stalker 1 then returns to Alnus Hill as Stalker 2 and Stalker 3 finishes up their part of the camp. When morning comes, the entire camp will be very confused.

* * *

**There, another chapter for the chapter gods. Thanks to armentho in helping out for this chapter, without him I wouldn't even consider the possible diseases that are in the special region and how communities back on Earth would react.**

**Once again, the plane's design will be taken from Ace Combat 7 only because I don't know any other games that include air warfare and extensive plane designs.**

**Now for the largest religion, determination-wise, it will be Islam with their hardened hearts of staying and not leaving their religion. I don't know if you have other opinions in which religion should be the largest just tell me in the reviews. Now I don't support Left-Wing politics, I'm not a guy that's active in politics and doesn't always watch the news for an update on Political Parties.**

**Heck! I don't even fully understand Left-Wing and Right-Wing politics until a quick google search just right about 2 hours ago, so any of you think that i support Left-Wing Politics, I don't, I'm mostly neutral in politics, I'm just happy with the party who doesn't destroy the country that i live in.**

**Anyway, call me a Libtard or whatever, just know that there're several factors that come in when choosing which religion will be the largest three centuries from now.**

**If you have a different opinion and say that Christianity or Buddhism should be the largest then that's fine, i completely respect that.**

**Anyway, see ya bois!**


	4. Chapter 4: Allied Kingdoms Finale

**Allied Kingdoms Camp, 8:20 AM.**

Duran wakes up from his sleep, he stretches his old body on the bed and gets ready for the battle ahead. He puts on his armor and helmet, he went to his desk searching for his sword holster, but surprised to see the documents and letters are gone! "What's happening!?" He rushes outside, officers and soldiers are visible running back and forth through the camp in confusion and panic. Duran approaches one of his soldiers. "What is happening soldier?"

"Oh, King Duran, my apologies! I didn't noticed you. It appears that our officers lost their documents and letters as well as a few slaves." What is happening? First his documents and letters are gone now his officers also share the same conditions! Just what the hell happened last night? "And the Allied Leaders are inside the command tent awaiting your arrival sire." The soldier informed Duran, Duran nodded and hastily makes his way to the command tent.

He enters the tent, but instead of seeing the overconfident Kings and Dukes, he sees panic and confusion on their faces. "Gentlemen, what has happened?" Duran asked to the group.

"King Duran, this is a disaster! Our documents, letters, and writings are gone!" The King of Alguna replied. "We're in complete disarray! With our documents containing information of our armies are gone, we cannot keep track of our troops and equipment!" He continued.

"Anything else?" Duran asked.

"We also got reports from our officers that their personal slaves are gone, and tents ransacked just like ours." League answered. "I received a letter, it's left on my desk." League said, around him the Kings and Dukes looked surprised.

"I also got a letter!" A Duke said.

Another Duke stands up showing a piece of paper. "Me too received a letter!" He said.

This continues until it is now known that every single dukes and kings received a letter from an unknown source. "I will read these letters." Duran said, he takes a letter from one of the Dukes and began to read it out for everyone to hear. "To the leaders of the Allied Kingdoms and Empire's vassals, we, the United Nations of Earth, your enemy on the hill of Alnus demand your armies to retreat from the province and return to your designated kingdoms.

We don't want to fight your armies, nor kill your soldiers, our enemy is the Empire and not your kingdoms. Return to your kingdoms and remain neutral for the duration of the war and we will not attack your kingdoms." Duran finished reading the letter, that's the contents of every letter of every dukes and kings received.

"That is just ridiculous, why would we surrender without even fighting!" The old king of Mudwan protested.

"Our enemy are cowards, we haven't met in battle and they already want us to surrender." Alguna said.

"Gentlemen, I have to disagree with you." Everyone looked shocked. "I think we should do what they say and retreat back to our kingdoms."

"King Duran! You can't possibly pass an opportunity to gain glory on defeating a weak enemy!" League protested. "What reason that can make you think that we should yield to their demands!?" He continued.

"First of all, we don't know anything about this mysterious enemy. Our scouts are unable to even get close to the hill before getting killed." He stated a reason. "Second, have you seen the Imperial Army anywhere on the hill?"

Everyone looked at each other. "N-no King Duran." A young duke answered.

"I think that the Empire tricked us, in order to make us weak and gain control of our kingdoms."

As soon as Duran said that, the entire room burst into laughter. "King Duran! The Empire wouldn't possibly betray us by only sending our army to fight the enemy without support! Emperor Molt must want us to finally gain victories by ourselves for once and don't rely only to the Empire for everything!" Alguna countered.

"What ever you all say, I only think that we should retreat before our impending doom."

**Stronghold Zarkin, 9:32 AM**

"Soldiers, pilots, tanks and artillery are now put on standby and on high alert General." A Major informed General Robert.

"Roger that Major." Robert cuts the transmission and looked out of his office window overlooking the outer perimeter defenses of the Stronghold. "Looks like the letter is not enough to convince them." He sighs heavily, not only he want to prevent unnecessary casualties of soldier from kingdoms that haven't done anything to them, he wanted them to stay neutral. "Oh well, it's what they wanted. We'll give them a swift painless death." He opens up a new transmission, this one is for the speakers all over the compound.

"All soldiers on the perimeter, prepare for an upcoming attack, artillery, shoot anything comes within your guns range." He ordered through the speakers, on que, he got a message from Long-Range Observatory.

"General, the enemy is marching to our position."

"Solid, copy."

On the trenches, soldiers take their designated posts and get inside the bunkers, tanks load HE shells onto their firing mechanism, mechs and its pilot aim down their weapon's sights, artillery crews kept an eye on the trajectory and the position of the enemy troops. "I felt bad for these primitives." One of the 300mm crew said.

"Why would you feel bad? They attack Zarkin and kill civilians for Christ sake." Another one expressed.

"It's just that, they're so young. They haven't even founded gunpowder and now we're killing them with HE shells and Plasma Rifles? A bit unfair."

"Don't let that take your eyes off from the real prize, we will free slaves from these guy's control."

"Guess you're right, they are slaving innocent women and men. I hear they even enslave kids."

"Now that's messed up."

"Target approaching the one thousand meters mark."

"Alright, show time."

Adjusting their barrels, the artillery fires at the marching army. A few seconds later the first volley of HE shells hit the ground beneath the enemy and exploded, limbs, bodies, armor, and weapons flew across the field as the explosion created small craters on the grass. It's not much of a confrontation. "Damn, just from that alone their entire army is dead." One of the observation officers commented on the "Battle" happening outside.

"They only have Roman era tech and weapons, don't expect much of a fight." Another replied to his comment.

After a quick scan of the scattered bodies, more than thirty-five thousand soldiers are dead from a single artillery alone. The ones alive immediately run away from the bloodbath of that is Alnus Hill, cleanup crews are quickly deployed in order to get rid of the bodies. Rotting meat and flesh can attract and hosts unknown diseases, and Robert won't take any chances. "Make sure every body out there is buried, and take the injured for medical treatment." Robert ordered over the radio.

"Roger that General, we're bringing the trucks and equipment in right now." Lead Hazmat responded

"Be quick, we won't know If they'll take advantage of you guys being outside and ambush you."

"Roger, we'll be done in 40 minutes."

"Make it 30." Robert requested. He then cut the transmission knowing his men will get it done either way. "Maybe it's time to advance." Robert thought, their base of operations is now too small to store more equipment and personnel have been living in bunk beds instead of individual beds with some free space. _"Later, when these guys are done and leave the province, we can advance outwards and expand the Stronghold."_

**Allied Kingdoms, After Battle Discussion.**

Silence, nothing can be heard inside the command tent of the Allied Kingdoms. "H-how… How is this possible?" A young duke asked himself. "King of Alguna, Duke of League, and King of Mudwan are dead!" With their most experienced commanders and leaders defeated and dead, there's no hope for the young dukes and King Duran and morale is at its breaking point. "King Duran, what do you suggest in this time of crisis?"

"My suggestion still stands, we yield to their demands and retreat back to our kingdoms and remain neutral for the duration of the war." Duran answered, the young dukes looked at each other, seemingly in an agreement.

"But I have one question, King Duran." A Duke raises his hand. "Will our enemy keep their end of the bargain and don't attack our kingdoms?" He asked, worried of them being stabbed in the back.

"I don't fully know, but our chance of survival depends on this decision and this decision alone." Duran answered. "If we continue fighting, we will be defenseless from the Empire's troops from taking over our kingdoms." Duran stands up from his chair. "I will ride to the enemy fort and end our fighting." Duran exits the command tent, with the hopes of the young dukes on his back.

He mounts his horse, and hastily rode down the dirt road leading up to Alnus Hill, where he will agree for the Allied Kingdom's retreat and neutrality.

**Stronghold Zarkin**

A Long-Range Observation officer looked down his binoculars and scans the front gate, he takes a sip from his coffee mug before seeing something. Dust, dust from the dirt road. "Front gate this is observation, be advised, something is approaching your position over." He informed the front gate guards.

"Front Gate here, we see it. It's a man in armor riding on his horse." The soldier said.

"Anyone else with him?"

"Negative, no one else." As the unknown rider gets closer to the main gate, the gate guards hold their weapons close and ready to fire in case he tries anything. Once close, the gate guards held up their hand. "Halt!" The horse slows down as the rider dismounts his horse.

The man starts to speak. "I am King Duran of the Elbe Kingdom, I am here to negotiate our term of retreat and neutrality." The guards seem surprised, as if they didn't expect Duran to come and negotiate.

"Hold on one moment." A UNE soldier said in the native language, he immediately pull out his comms system and contacted the General. "General Robert, a King from the Allied Kingdoms is here to negotiate the terms we gave them. What shall we do?"

"Let him in, escort him back to my office."

"Copy, over and out." The soldier nodded to his fellow comrade. "You can come in, our soldiers will escort you to our General."

Duran nodded, he then enters with two soldiers with weird form of armor and weapons. When inside, he is taken away yet confused. Massive iron beasts walk around the fort, metal carriages that doesn't need horses to move, and a variety of weapons he never seen before in his entire life. He is leaded to a massive and tall building. _"So this is where their Commander resides."_ With his escort he enters the building, when the door opens a cold breeze hit him as he felt a change in temperature.

It is a lot cooler in the building than the outside, he almost shivers from the sudden change of environment. The building itself is magnificent, the walls and floors are created from pure white marbles, and their furniture such as chairs, tables, and sofas look so much different than what the have back home in his estate, considering he is a noble, he should have the finest furniture and objects. "Follow us, we'll go to the fourth floor." Duran followed the soldiers up a series of stairs until they're in the fourth floor, this building is much bigger in the inside.

On the fourth floor there is a door leading into an enclosed room, it must be where their General awaits him. One of the guards knock on the door. "General Robert, King Duran is here to speak as requested."

"Come in!" Duran hear a voice from inside the room, his escort opens the door and let Duran go inside. There he saw him, the General. "King Duran! Finally! I am delighted that you have come to talk about the terms, I was beginning to worry that we will have to destroy your army." Duran gulped, but stayed strong.

"I am also delighted to see you, General…?"

"Robert, General Robert." The man sat down. "Please take a seat." He said refers to the chairs across from Robert.

Duran takes a seat with his armor clanking. "King Duran, let's get to the point. Our request for you and all remaining allied kingdoms, is to remain neutral for the duration of the war between the UNE and the Empire, as well stay within your kingdom's territories." Robert explained to Duran.

"I agree to these terms, but I have several questions to ask before I agree to the terms." Duran replied.

"What are your questions?"

"First, will we be unharmed on our way back?" Duran asked.

"You and your armies will be left alone in your retreat."

Duran sighs in relief. "That's good to hear, second, what would to us happen when the war ended?"

"We can discuss that when the time comes, for now, the terms I already given you will be active until the war ended, from there we can discuss further."

Duran thinks for a second. "Very well, Me and My allies will return to our kingdoms and remain neutral for the rest of the war, but I like to talk some minor things."

Duran and Robert continue to discuss about minor terms, conditions, protection on the way back, conditions of the soldiers the UNE captured, etc. This takes more than an hour until they came to an agreement. Robert reaches out for a handshake. "Glad we came into an agreement, King Duran."

Duran takes the handshake. "Me too General."

"My soldiers will escort you back to your horse, King Duran." Duran nodded and leave the room accompanied with two UNE soldiers. Robert sat back down. "Now, that we have ears on the most likely influential Leader in the Allied Kingdoms, we can gather information outside of the Empire's territories." Without Duran knowing, a Listening Spider Drone was planted onto his clothes which the drone will follow Duran around recording everything it hears.

**Tomorrow**

The allied kingdoms army packs up, they roll up their tents, carry their equipment, and ride back to their respective kingdoms without any harm. "They all on their way home General, no bandits or wild beasts ambushes them so far." A Drone operator informed Robert.

"Great, return to your original mission, over and out." Robert is glad that the Allied Kingdoms soldiers returned to their respective kingdoms safely, what he wants next is a call from the press. "It's time." He connects to every single speaker on the Stronghold, broadcasting his orders to everyone. "Attention, all personnel. Initiate Stage 2." Alarms quickly blares, as the Stronghold goes into lockdown. "We are going through a massive overhaul."

Field engineers and construction equipment is being brought out of every single storage there is in the stronghold, soldiers on the perimeter defenses began digging out the hulled down tanks for redeployment. Drones began disassembling the bunkers on the perimeter defenses, deactivating the minefield, and dissolve the barbed wire fences. Recon drones that have been sent out is recalled back to the Stronghold, as Android spies previously sent out is to report to Command and relay their positions in Falmart.

"Go! Go! Go! Pack those ammo crates and explosives!" Field Officers ordered to the soldiers, as they carry the munitions back to the main armory. The process of dissolving the outer perimeter is in motion, as they plan to expand and upgrade the Stronghold.

"After all defenses on the outer perimeter is cleanse off, flatten the ground for expansion." Robert ordered to a Lead Field Engineer. "Once flattened, immediately start building a second perimeter wall 700 meters around the first wall." The Lead Field Engineer nodded and began spreading Robert's orders through a secure chat channel using his ITab. Robert then look out the windows of his office, overlooking the construction. Tanks being leaded back to the Motors Bays while trucks carrying equipment and material head outside with heavy machinery following behind them with Field Engineers began flattening the land.

In 4 hours, 800 meters of land have been flattened and levelled to be the same height to the first. With the help of drones, this is achievable in a short amount of time, and with the amount of resources they have it's easy to expand. "This should be good, can't expand too far." Robert said to himself. "We're still in an enemy planet, until this war is over, we will have to be careful with our expansion." He reminded to himself, he is right though, you won't know a lot about this planet without high orbit survey from a research ship.

After flattening the land and making it suitable for building construction, Field Engineers began making a "Second Layer" Of the Stronghold and started building more barracks, motors bay, mech repair and maintenance station, 2 more medical bays, and smaller armories. Robert leaves his office building and take a look around of the construction on the ground, he then approaches a group of Lead Field Engineers discussing of the plan. "Any problems you're encountering?" Robert asked.

"No sir, we are not encountering any problem." One of the Lead Field Engineers answered. "We're still discussing where to set up each building."

Robert tilts his head. "And what do you mean by that?"

"What we meant sir is, should we make everything symmetrical, or focus on rapid deployment?" He explains further.

"Oh, well, I didn't specify that in the plans." Robert takes the blame. "Focus on rapid deployment, meaning barracks will be near the gate so men can man the defenses faster as motors bay in the middle and mech repair and maintenance stations on the very rear." Robert explaine.

"Thank you sir, we'll implement this right away." The group of Lead Field Engineers began splitting up. Robert's plan is to make this second layer as Soldiers and Deployment section which this layer will focus on housing soldiers, maintaining vehicles and mechs. As the layer where the gate resides, the first layer will now focus on storage and material warehouses.

**Sadera, Imperial Capital.**

Count Marcus enters the throne room of Emperor Molt. "Your highness, I bring news from Alnus." Marcus said to the Emperor.

"What is it Count Marcus? Is the Allied Kingdoms destroyed yet?"

"The Allied Kingdoms began retreating back to their kingdoms, your highness." Marcus explained. "Your plan on destroying their armies to gain superiority over them has failed."

"Does the retreating armies included ALL of the kingdoms that come to aid the Empire?" Molt asked to make sure.

"Our scouts said only a few dukes and their armies survived, as well as King Duran of Elbe survived."

Molt lean his head onto his chin. "That is troublesome, Elbe's territories are full of resources we can use." Molt sigh. "We'll let them be for now, what's the situation with the enemy on Alnus hill?" Molt continued.

"The enemy is expanding their fort, your majesty. Our scouts watched as metal beasts flattened the land and metal birds with four revolving wings built another wall using construction magic."

"Well then, in order to quell their expansion." Molt fix his seat. "Poison all the wells, kill all the livestocks, and burn the villages in the province to the ground. That will keep them at bay and prevent them from using our land and resources."

"Scorched Earth tactics, I am only concerned in one thing. It will reduce tax income and we will lose a lot of farmland." Marcus explained his concerns.

"It's to protect the Empire Marcus." Suddenly, someone burst open the throne room door, and a feminine voice calls out.

"Your Majesty!"

"Ahh, my daughter Pina, what have made you come here?" Molt addresses his daughter, Princess Pina Co Lada, one of Molt's many children.

Pina bows. "It's regarding Alnus, of course. I hear that the enemy is moving once again, what actions have your majesty taken in order to halt their expansion?" Pina asked to her Father.

"It's obvious that we rebuild our strength and create a plan-"

Pina cuts in. "Create a plan!? The enemy is on our doorstep we have to act now!" Pina exclaimed at Marcus.

"You're right Pina, you're absolutely correct." Molt said trying to calm her daughter down. "We underestimated the enemy that conquered Alnus Hill." Molt said calmly. "How about you and your knights go and investigate this foreign enemy."

Pina frozed. "Me… and My Knights?" Pina reluctantly asked.

"Why not? You and your knights have proven that you are more than capable in battle than decorations in Empire's ceremonies."

Pina bows once again. "I will not disappoint you, Father." Pina cannot believe it, she and her knight will finally charge into the field of battle.

**There, sorry if it's too vague or lack details. I want to finish this arc and finally go to the recon mission arc. Now I can introduce some new characters that will be accompanying 1Lt. James in Recon Team 3, you'll see in the next chapter. And I think in other fanfics, Duran got exploded and loses one of his legs and arms, so I want to drive off from the canon story and make Duran so goddamn wise that he wants to agree to the UNE's demands.**

**Furthermore, some canon still will be a part of this story, the UNE saving Tuka, evacuating Coda village, etc.**

**Anyway, See ya bois!**


End file.
